The 3 Evils Episode I
by Nightmare Dragon1
Summary: A Zelda story that doesn't center around Link! Wow! Anyway, 3 powerful demons have been revived, and Hyrule, along with the entire universe, is in danger!


The Three Evils  
  
Episode I Attack of the Dragon  
  
A Note from the Author This story is meant in every way to be purely fictional. It is meant in no way to be sacrilegious, and should not be taken at all seriously. Nintendo, Rare, etc. did not create this story, but they did create most of the characters included in it. In addition, because the main characters are teenagers, this story contains some strong language. This story also has some powerful points in it. If your gut can handle it, read on.  
  
This story really stretches possibility. First of all, Ganondorf isn't banished for another 3 years, but he is banished from all existence. That means he is never born, and never got his hands on the Triforce. Also, the Sages and everyone involved in the war against Ganondorf remember everything that happened, even though it won't happen for 3 years. Confused? Good. Prologue The Evil Unleashed  
  
Many years ago, all evil power was concentrated among the Three Dark Sages. The power these Sages possessed was terrible, and all three burned with rage against the rest of the world. Why is it, you ask, that they were enraged so? It was because they had been imprisoned by the Sages of Light. These were the same great men, the same wise men that had built the seal between our world and that of the Demons. The Dark Sages had such great power that they used it to try to conquer the world. Thus, the rest of the world became united into one. The world itself seemed to come into complete harmony against this one ultimate Evil. But, the power of mortal men is no match against immortal beings. The armies of the world were crushed under the heel of the Three. Thus, the three Evils, Darkness, Death, and Destruction, reigned now over the world. Darkness covered the land in night, blotted out the sun, and nothing grew. The cycle of life was disrupted. Almost all living things were weakened, but not destroyed. Death became the ultimate fear in the world. Some fled to the deepest tunnels of the ground, and some accepted their fate, for Death only needed life to survive. He needed to feed on life. So, many died, few survived. Destruction ruled over both of the other Sages. Of the three, he was the most powerful. When he unleashed his power, literally all Hell broke loose. Demons roamed the land, searching for survivors of Death. Great fissures appeared in the land, slicing the world to pieces. The apocalypse was near. Still, one hope remained. The Sages of Light conjured a portal to nowhere, sending all who entered it into absolute oblivion. So, the Light Sages lured the Dark Sages into the portal, and thus the Three were banished forever, but not without consequence. The Dark Sages combined into the foul creature Ganon, and cast one final curse upon that world, one to obliterate everything in its path. It took the form of a dragon, a great flaming beast to kill, to destroy. Thankfully, the Light Sages closed the portal just before the beast entered the mortal world. And thus, evil had been banished...for now. Ganon was released from oblivion several times, and finally destroyed by the Hero, Link. But, the dragon remained hidden in the shadowy Hell. Therefore, Evil was thought to have left the world forever. Yet, it still existed somewhere. This record of the past slowly drifted from memory. History was forgotten by all but a few. And Hyrule formed from the chaotic mass of destruction.  
  
Chapter I The Portal  
  
"Link...Link, help me!" cried a girl's voice. "Oh no...not yet...five more minutes?" Then it hit him. It was still dark. Link was jarred awake by a girl's screams. "Oh, come on, what are you fretting about? It better be good, because I'm really tired," replied Link. "Link, you've got to come quick! Hurry!" Link quickly changed into his favorite tunic, the green one he always wore, and dashed outside. Link was a Hylian boy, now fourteen years of age, and always on his toes. He was quick-witted (although he didn't always do the brightest things), athletic, and, at the time, extremely tired. He stood at about 5 feet, 5 inches tall, average weight, and had short, slick blonde hair. He had dark brown eyes, which had seen more battles than anyone else's in the Kokiri Forest. "Link! Hurry! And bring your sword!" "Damn it, girl!" cursed Link, quite loudly. He ran back to get his equipment: his sword, his mirror shield, and his bow. He bolted for where the voice was coming from: Saria's house. "Aw, no, not again..." he muttered as he ran. When he got there, he peeked in the window and saw just what he expected. There was Kimi, Saria's little sister, being attacked by a Deku Scrub. He tried the door and, to his great surprise, found it locked tight. He cut the door down with his sword, muttering, "Saria's gonna kill me for this..." After taking care of the Scrub, Link asked Kimi what had happened. What he heard surprised him. "Well, I was asleep when a big noise like lightning came from nowhere. It wasn't raining outside, so I went to wake up Saria. Then I remembered that she left for a while. Then, this big skeleton thing ran past me, followed by a mummy-like ghost. They went out the door and I locked it. Then a Scrub came from that room and attacked me," said Kimi, pointing to the living room. Link cautiously entered the room, looking for signs of a break-in. He found none. "I'll stay here with you, Kimi," said Link. "Did you find anything, Link?" asked Kimi. "No, Kimi. Let's just wait 'til morning. Your sister can probably figure this one out."  
  
The next morning, Link awoke to the usual sound of singing birds. He jumped. He had forgotten that he was still in Saria's house. Saria! "Hey, Saria, you home?" inquired Link. "Yeah, Link, right here!" replied Saria. Link ran into the kitchen and almost right into her. Saria was a beautiful girl, also fourteen years old. She had first rejected her Kokiri roots to become a Sage, and recently asked Rauru, the head Sage, to become a Hylian. She had always loved Link deep down, so she didn't want to remain a kid forever, and she didn't want to be cooped up in the Sacred Realm forever. Saria was about 5 feet, 1 inch tall, a bit under average weight, and quite cute. Her green flowing hair hadn't changed at all, and she had deep blue eyes. She had grown up with Link all her life, and secretly knew more about his past than Link did. "Hey, Saria, did Kimi tell you anything about last night?" "No, Link. I'm an ex-Sage, remember? I don't need to be told." "Oh, yeah, sorry Saria. I forgot." "It's alright, Link, you've had a lot on your mind lately." "Saria! What did I tell you about that mind-reading thing?! Warn me before you do that!" exclaimed Link. "Oops. Heh-heh...sorry. Anyway, I know that there were some demons in here. But, how they got here, that's what puzzles me. There aren't many possibilities. I thought you took out all the demons in this world anyway...unless...no, it's impossible...isn't it?" asked Saria. "Oh, shit...you mean that they're not from this world? And if that's true, then that means there's a portal in your living room!" exclaimed Link. "Oh, by the goddesses..." and with that, Saria fainted.  
  
Chapter II "Him"  
  
"Saria...Saria!" The familiar voice penetrated the darkness Saria had been swimming in. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Link's powerful brown eyes. "Saria, I'm so glad you're okay. Try not to move too much. I think you might have broken your arm on the way down." "No, Link, I'm okay...Agh! Ow!" yelped Saria. "I told you to stay still! I don't want to see you hurt yourself." "Link? Ex-Sage, remember?" said Saria. And with a flip of her good wrist, Saria's arm healed instantly. "Link, exactly what happened?" "Saria? Ex-Sage, remember?" "Damn it, Link, even an Ex-Sage can have amnesia!" "Jeez, I don't get this Sage stuff at all," said Link, "Anyway, we were talking about the demon portal in your living room." "Oh, no, I feel weird again..." complained Saria. Just then, Kimi walked in with some cold water, which she placed on the table. "Oh, Saria! I was so worried about you!" exclaimed Kimi, embracing her older sister. "Thanks, Kimi. That makes me feel better. But, we need to find out what's up with that portal." "Saria! I know where we can get some answers!" exclaimed Kimi. They all went to the Temple of Time in Hyrule Castle Town. While they were there, Link took the opportunity to visit Zelda and tell her of the troubles afoot. The princess of Hyrule was now thirteen years old, 5 feet tall, slim, and had long blonde hair. Her brown eyes stared deeply into Link's as he described the current situation. Zelda suddenly became frightened. She turned pale. "I always feared this day would come. I had hoped it was only a legend. The tale is very old, and it says that an ancient Dragon, forged of pure Evil, will attempt to destroy not only Hyrule, but the entire world!" Now it was Link's turn to go pale. The only word he could squeeze out of his mouth was this: "Shit." Zelda slapped him. Hard. "We're going to go out on a limb here. We need your help, too...We're going to open the door between this world and the Dark World. We need to talk to 'him.'" "No," said Zelda, "You can't mean Ganondorf!" exclaimed Zelda. "Yes, I do," retorted Link. She slapped him again, but she agreed anyway.  
  
At the Temple of Time, Link tooted away on the Ocarina of Time, opening the Door of Time. They entered the chamber where the Master Sword lay. Link had forgotten about how it shone in the light. "Let me do this," said Link. He approached the Pedestal of Time and started to reach for the sword. Something didn't feel quite right, but he dismissed it. Link touched the sword...and flew straight back into Saria. The shock sent them both sailing into Zelda and out the door. "Link, there's something I forgot to tell you about the Master Sword," said Zelda. "You can only use the Master Sword for one task. Yours was defeating Ganondorf, remember?" "Well, yeah, I kinda figured that out," Link said. "Zelda, you and Saria helped me with that one, and Kimi's too young...I guess that means we can't get in! Crap!" "Link," said Saria, "Duh." "Oh, yeah, that Ex-Sage stuff again. And that combined with a tendency towards rule-bending isn't a good combination," remarked Link sarcastically. Saria and Zelda both slapped him. Saria approached the sword and felt such power that she was almost thrown back. But, she grasped the hilt firmly and held it toward the sky. Lightning struck it through the window, and, as if someone else was guiding her, she moved the sword into a swift slicing motion. She was so skilled with the sword that Link couldn't believe his eyes. She spun the sword, slashed up, down, around her own head, and right in between Zelda and Link. There, in that fateful moment, the gap was opened. In that Hell of a prison was Ganondorf, former ruler of the Gerudos. "What? Who's there?" he asked. "What? Link? Zelda? Why are you two here? It's time for revenge!" And with that, he charged at them. Then, Saria stuck out the sword, flat side toward Ganondorf, and cracked him one. "Aaaahhh!" screamed Ganondorf. "Who are you?!" "The name's Saria. Don't mess with me or you'll be seeing your own back." "Harsh." said Link. "Shut up, Link, or you'll be next, potty mouth!" screeched Saria. "Shi...I mean, shoot." "Damn straight, Link." "So, what do you want to know?" inquired Ganondorf from within his prison. "We need to know about the ancient Dragon of Evil. How do we find it?" "And how do we kill it?" piped up Kimi. Ganondorf responded, "Well, first you have to come into the Dark Realm. Then, you'll need to find him. His name is Magmentia. He can be found in the farthest corner of the Dark World. Unfortunately, you can't get to him from here. I'm locked in. As for defeating him, you'll need that sword, kid. That's the only weapon that does any damage to him at all." "Alright, thanks. Now, go to Hell." said Link rudely. "No. Go back to Hell." said Saria. And with that, she closed the portal.  
  
Chapter III The Quest Begins  
  
"We have to get back to your house, Saria!" exclaimed Link. "Yeah, Link, no shit! We have no time to waste!" replied Saria. "Watch your mouth, Saria!" exclaimed Kimi. "Stop arguing, let's haul ass!" yelled Zelda. This got everybody staring. "What, just because I'm a princess I can't swear?" "Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, let's move!"  
  
Later, back in the Kokiri Forest, chaos had broken loose. The portal was open. Demons roamed the forest. The time had come. "Come on, hurry!" yelled Saria over her shoulder to Link. Kimi had stayed with Zelda at the castle because Saria didn't want her getting hurt. "I think...I just...remembered something. That sword gives you...a lot more endurance...when you're running!" gasped Link. "Damn it all! Don't make me carry you, Link! Just run!" "We're almost there! Look, there's the entrance to the forest!" They bolted toward the tunnel, and then, when all was going well, they hit an invisible barrier. "Oh, no, not another side effect of that stupid sword!" complained Link. "There's got to be another way in, Link!" "There is. Through Goron City. Come on!"  
  
They ran to Goron City, and their swords really came in handy. The King Dodongo (Giant Infernal Dinosaur) still wanted revenge. He hated Link with a passion. "Come on, Link, we're just about at the top!" yelled Saria. "That's what you said twenty minutes ago!" replied Link. "I'm sure this time!" Just then, King Dodongo jumped down on them, shaking the mountain to its core. Lava spewed from fissures, and the temperature rose about 40 degrees instantly. Link and Saria went back-to-back, alternating with thrusts and parries. Finally, Link had the time to whip out a bomb and chuck it into the Dodongo's mouth. Link and Saria ran like Death itself was after them. They took cover behind a rock as the bomb exploded, and so did the Dodongo. Dinosaur guts flew everywhere. The Dodongo's blood hit the rocks, melting them instantly. "Oh man...this is so gross!" screeched Saria. "Get used to it, Saria!" exclaimed Link.  
  
They finally reached Goron City. There, they took a little time to rest in Darunia's room. Link used the time to catch up with him. "Well, long time no see, Brother!" said Darunia, heartily. "I hoped the conditions of our next meeting would be less dire, but I suppose it's better than nothing." Then, Darunia took notice of Saria. "Oh, hello there, Saria! What brings you here?" "Well," began Saria, "we've obtained some information that we need to get to the farthest end of the Dark Realm. We need to get to the Kokiri Forest and through the portal there, but we can't use the main entrance because of the Master Sword." "Wait a minute, Darunia." interrupted Link. "How do you know Saria?" "Boy, are you dense." commented Saria. "Anyway, as I was saying, we need to pass through here to get into the Forest. It was nice seeing you again, Darunia." "Come on, Saria, let's go!" interjected Link.  
  
Saria and Link finally reached the pathway to the Forest. Then Link remembered that this path didn't take them right to the Forest. "Saria, wait! Stay close to me, we're in the Lost Woods." "Link. Listen to me. I've spent all my life in this freaking' forest. I know my way around." As it turns out, Saria had forgotten one factor. Every three years, the Woods changed. Link and Saria went around and around, seemingly forever. Then, they both realized something, and they panicked.  
  
They were lost in the Lost Woods. Chapter IV Inside the Lost Woods  
  
Saria and Link were lost. Lost in the Lost Woods. To make matters worse, it was nearing sunset, and light was quickly fading from those parts. They hadn't planned on a long journey, and so had no supplies with them, and nowhere to rest. "Oh, by the goddesses, I'm so tired..." whined Link. "Shut up, you little wuss. I'm tired as hell, and complaining won't do us any good." said Saria, sharply. "We're hungry, we have nowhere to stay, and we're frickin' lost!" "Wow, Saria, I've never seen this side of you before." said Link, shocked at this wild display of profanity. "Damn it, Link, I've never been this pissed off before either!" yelled Saria. "Now keep your mouth shut or I'll slice off your head and feed it to a Tektite!" Wow, she's really got issues to work out, thought Link. Saria shot him a sharp look, and he guessed she was reading his mind again. They walked for what seemed like miles and miles, trying every combination of passages, but every time, they came out right back where they started. Then, they found one passage that was different. "Hey! Let's make camp here for the night." suggested Saria. "Uh, Saria, we've got absolutely nothing to make a tent with!" "Link, you just don't get it. When a Sage, or an Ex-Sage, for that matter, suggests something, you know that it's possible! You don't spend seven freakin' years sealed in a goddess-forsaken Forest Temple and not learn a few tricks. Get some sticks from that tree over there, and then I'll take care of the rest." Link did as he was told. Then, Link thought, She really knows how to give out orders. I wonder what she did before I came into her life. Then again, that's none of my business anyway. And Link dismissed the thought entirely. After Link gathered sticks, Saria told him to put them into a pile. Then, she concentrated all her energy on them. They instantly shaped and moved themselves into a cabin-like shape. Then, Saria fainted. "Saria, Saria! Are you okay? Oh no, oh no, oh no!" exclaimed Link, now thrown into a frenzy by what had just happened. Just then, it started to rain hard. Lightning struck, not far away, and Link carried Saria into the small shelter. She had gone cold, her body limp in his arms. Link tried everything he knew to try and revive her, but it was all in vain. Link became afraid, very afraid. He decided there was nothing more he could do. Link got no sleep that night. Every time he drifted off, he thought only of Saria. Nothing in those woods could ease his mind now. He realized that he could only wait until morning. Link prayed. Link prayed earnestly, with all his soul and all his heart.  
  
The next morning, Link awoke with Saria's deep blue eyes staring directly into his. He drew back slowly, not knowing what to expect from her now. Oh, great, what have I done now? Link wondered. "Link, I forgot to tell you something about myself." said Saria, sounding beaten and almost sad. "In our rush, I neglected to mention the small side-effect of being an Ex-Sage. See, an Ex-Sage is bound by some rules. I can't stay awake after nightfall. I actually can, though, in the Forest, because of my Kokiri roots. But, outside of it, I'm pretty much dead at night when I'm sheltered. I'll usually wake up in the morning, but..." "But what?" Link inquired. "If you hadn't brought me under this shelter," said Saria, choking on her words, "I would have been...I..." "But you're not." said Link in a solemn tone. "You're right here, talking to me. And right now, that's all that matters to me." "Link, I...I never realized...how you felt about me...but secretly, I've...I've always felt the same way...I never said anything because I was afraid...afraid Mido might do something rash, but...oh, Link, I'm so sorry." "What are you sorry for, Saria? You've never done anything wrong to me. Saria, I should be apologizing to you." Saria gave Link a puzzled look, still with watery eyes. "I'm sorry for ever bringing you into this hellish lifestyle." said Link. "I never should have let you pull out that goddess-forsaken sword. It destroys one life to save millions of others. There had to be another way...there just had to be..." His voice trailed off. "No, Link. There wasn't." responded Saria, still very much shaken by her near-death experience. "This is what I have to do. I wish there really were...another way. But, this is my fate. No matter how many times I try to escape it...I have to help save the world." "You are my world, Saria. You mean everything to me. If I'd have lost you, I...I don't think I could have gone on..." Saria and Link entered into a comforting embrace. There, in the woods, all the barriers between the two were torn down. Saria cried into Link's shoulder. Link told himself not to go soft now, not to let even one tear fall. But, he couldn't hold it back, and Link shed a single drop. They did not need to speak, for they understood each other in a special, almost telekinetic way. For nearly ten long minutes, both stood there, with a powerful connection between them; one that could not be broken, neither by swords nor by words. Since the first time they looked into each other's eyes, they had known. They knew that they were meant to be together. There, in the deepest reaches of the Lost Woods, Link and Saria shared their first kiss. Not one of a physical nature, but of a deeper love for one another. Chapter V Return to the Forest  
  
"HEY!" Their moment of silence was broken by a loud voice. It was terrifying. Both jumped, nearly trembling with fear. It was so loud, so powerful that it nearly brought tears to Saria's eyes again. It was... "Navi?!?!" exclaimed Link, nearly in a state of uncontrollable shock. "Hey, Link, listen!" said Navi. "I heard about your little predicament earlier. I thought it might be a good time to drop in. I know the way out of here. Watch out, though, because there's lots of demons around here!" After some careful discussion with Saria, Link decided they might as well follow the old friend. Three hours and a hundred demons later, Link, Saria, and Navi finally, thankfully, came out in the Kokiri Forest. Yet, they were not pleased with what they saw. All of the Kokiri were in hiding because there were so many demons afoot; and with Link and Saria gone, there was no one to protect them. A storm raged overhead. rain began to fall quite hard, and lightning struck far off. "Oh no, this is very, very bad. There's demons all over the place, and everyone's hiding!" "We know, Navi..." Saria and Link muttered, simultaneously. "Something is wrong. You should go see the princess!" "We did, Navi!" they said, becoming annoyed. "Well, then, why were you in the Lost Woods? You shouldn't have been there. It's very dangerous. There's monsters in there!" Saria, very much on edge from the previous trials, became entirely aggravated. She grasped the hilt of the Master Sword with one hand, then the other. In a furious rage, she yanked it out of the sheath. She came down with one clean, swift vertical slash. Navi dodged the blade. Saria stood, holding her pose, the sword on her left side, still in both hands. Her hair flew to the opposite side because of the force she had used. Her eyes were as cold as stone on a winter day, full of fury. Navi's top left wing had been cut off. She fell to the ground, staring at the blade. Saria and Link stood perfectly still, both with expressions of shock on their faces. Saria's eyes softened, and became full of guilt. Rain poured down even harder than before. Thunder and lightning roared. "Saria..." said Link, a note of detectable sorrow in his voice. Saria stood, staring at what she had just done. No...no...I didn't just do this, she said to herself. Her gaze shifted from the nearly dead fairy to the sword in her hands. She saw the slightest bit of pure, white blood on the edge of the blade. No, she said to herself again, I didn't do that. This sword made me do it. This goddess-forsaken corrupted sword from Hell! I hate it! With that, Saria thrust the sword into the ground so that only the hilt was visible. "Link...I can't...I can't do this anymore...I wasn't meant to do this..." "Saria, you're the only one who can save this hell of a world we live in. You have to do this." "Link, I just nearly killed one of my own best friends, and that sword is the damned reason for it! No, Link, I don't have to do this." "Fine, then. If you won't do it...then I'll just have to try..." said Link. He grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword, and thousands of volts of electricity flowed through his body. He lifted the sword out of the ground, wincing at the pain. The pouring rain conducted the electricity so that it coursed through Link's body. He lit up like a human light bulb. "Link, don't do this! You know you can't touch that sword!" yelled Saria over the powerful sound of electricity. "I have to do this, because you won't." "There has to be another way, Link!" Tears had formed now in her eyes. "No, Saria. There's not." said Link, his knees bending because of weakness. The Master Sword continued to shock him. "I don't want to see you go through pain, so I'll have to take it for you..." Saria stood, stunned at this display of endurance. No, no, this isn't right! she thought. My whole world is going up in a blaze of electricity! He'll die if this keeps up! I can't let him do this anymore! Saria ran to Link and grabbed the sword right out of his hand. The electrical current ceased instantly. "Link, I'm so sorry! I don't want to see you hurt yourself like that anymore. I'm so, so sorry..." "It's...okay, Saria." said Link, between wheezes. "I forgive you. These things are...going to happen with...that sword in your hands." Saria cried, still apologizing to Link. She held Link close to herself, hoping that he would be okay. He seemed very weak, and close to fainting. "Saria..." Link muttered. "Yes?" "There's only...one thing I want you...to do." Link said. He paused a moment. "Don't ever...let me...do that again...and I'm...not joking." "I won't." whispered Saria, between sobs. "I promise." Link fainted in her arms.  
  
Link remained unconscious for three days. During that time, he stayed in Saria's house. Saria took care of Link as if he were her own brother. She still believed that it was entirely her fault that Navi and Link had nearly been killed. She still couldn't believe what had happened. In less than thirty seconds, she had nearly killed her two best friends. Link finally awoke at about noon. The first thing he wanted was something to eat and drink. Saria was ready for that, and immediately brought him a full meal. After Link was done, he asked how Navi was. "I'm fine!" said Navi, flying in from the next room. "Navi, your wing...how did you..." said Link, dumbfounded. "Fairies have the power to regenerate severed limbs and wings." said Saria. "Saria, I'm sorry I put you through that before. But, I hope you see why I did it." "Link, why do you apologize so much? It wasn't your fault. I learned my lesson, though." "Saria, you think I did that to teach you a lesson?" inquired Link. "Saria, I was dead serious about doing it myself!" "You were? You would do that...for me? I guess you...really do care about me..." "Of course I do, Saria! I told you, you're my world, my life!" "Th...Thank you, Link..." "What happened while I was out, Saria?" asked Link. "Things have gotten even worse. The rain never stops now. The monsters are coming stronger than ever. And, I can't find out exactly where that portal is at. I only know that it's in my living room." "Saria, I know how to find it." said Link. "While I was in Termina, I learned a few little tunes on the Ocarina. Problem is, I gave the Fairy Ocarina to the Skull Kid, and I lost the Ocarina of Time in the woods." "You lost the Ocarina? Why didn't you tell me?" "I was hoping I could avoid this conversation." "Link, if you have any feelings for me, you should work on being a lot more honest." "Alright, sorry Saria." Link tried to get up and on his feet. "Aaaahh!" Link screamed. "Oh no! What happened?" Saria inquired, concerned. "It's...it's nothing. My right arm...it's just hurt. Aaahh!" "Link, I think you've got a broken arm! We've got to do something right away!" "This has happened to me a few times before. Do you still have your Ocarina?" "Yes, why?" "Go out to Lon Lon Ranch. Malon should be there; she's an old friend of mine. Ask her to teach you to play Epona's Song." "Alright. Anything for you, Link." "Thank you, Saria. I knew I could count on you." Saria grabbed Link's hand, gently, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. They both blushed. Saria was just heading out the door when Link said, "Saria! You can't leave the forest with the sword, remember?" "Oh yeah...well, I guess I'll just leave it here..." "Alright, I'll keep it safe from anyone who tries to steal it." "Yeah, and what are you going to do, spit on them?" Saria joked. "Saria!" Saria left the sword on the table next to Link, and then left the forest giggling from her earlier joke. Chapter VI Time-Pressed Mission  
  
Saria departed for Lon Lon Ranch with her spirits high, even though the rain still continued. It was about three o'clock now. Okay, I've got about two hours before it gets dark. Just hold on, Link. Saria started off at a slow walk. Then, she realized that at this rate she would never make it by nightfall. She started to jog toward the ranch. Then, right out of the ground, two fully-grown Stalfos rose. Stalchildren were still too weak to pop up in the day, but adults could stand up to three hours in the sun. The Stalfos circled around Saria. They edged in closer. They each had two swords, one in each hand, covered in multicolored blood from various victims. Saria was attacked by a stroke of fear. It crept down into her very soul. She began to tremble. She could feel the evil radiating from the Stalfos. Now both of them were within five feet. They closed in, their frigid bones rattling with each step. Then, as though someone up there cared, a strange-looking staff fell from the sky. The Stalfos backed off slowly, wondering what this new stick- like object was. Saria didn't have any idea what it was either. She picked it up anyway. It instantly extended, and took a form like a Deku Stick with two spikes on the end. Saria heard a noise like some ancient creature's wings overhead, but when she looked up, she saw nothing. She fended off the Stalfos with the strange staff, but couldn't defeat them. I need something that will freeze them, otherwise I can't defeat them! Then Saria got a strange telepathic message from a girl that looked something like a blue fox. She was about 5 feet, 2 inches tall, and had a powerful but sweet voice. "Saria, you've got to use my staff the right way! Focus every ounce of your energy into it! Then, concentrate on the elemental force you want the staff to fire!" "Thank you, but who are you, and how do you know my name?" Saria asked with a clueless expression on her face. "I'm just a friend. Trust me." Alright, Saria thought, I guess I have to trust her. Here goes nothing... Saria gripped the staff tightly with both hands. She concentrated on the staff, blocking out everything else. She could feel her energy flowing through her hands and the staff. Her hands turned cold as she began to concentrate on icy thoughts. Saria shivered, feeling the cold she was thinking about. She didn't know what was going on, but she gripped the staff even more tightly. She felt the power building in the staff, while at the same time feeling herself apparently freeze. I can't do this much longer...I can't do it...There's got to be another way... Then, Link's words echoed through her mind: No, Saria. There's not. This gave Saria the courage to continue to grip the staff as tightly as she could. Her body began to get stiff, and she was shaking from the cold she felt. She couldn't hold on much longer. It was becoming unbearable. The mysterious girl's voice entered Saria's head again: "Now! Aim at the Stalfos let all the energy flow out through the end of the staff!" Saria did it. A jet of icy wind burst forth from the staff's tip. It instantly froze the Stalfos where they stood. Their bones cracked, and they collapsed into a pile of dust. The girl's voice burst in on Saria again: "Saria! Run! There's not much time before sunset! There's nowhere to take shelter out there! Run, and don't stop!" Saria ran for the ranch. She was almost there, about 200 feet away with ten minutes to spare, when more Stalfos rose up from the ground. Saria used the same tactic as last time: she focused her energy and then released it, demolishing the Stalfos. Saria only had two minutes left. She bolted straight for the ranch, weak from the energy she had just expelled. Only a minute left until sunset. I hope I can make it... She had about fifty feet left to run, with about forty-five seconds to get there. Her energy was fading fast, her legs were tiring out. Oh no...I'm not going to make it... She had only ten seconds to get twenty feet, and her legs gave out. No... Saria thought, beginning to cry, Link... Saria's energy was quickly falling. Just before she passed out, she managed these words: "I'm sorry." The world spun, faster and faster, until the blur began to fade. Then the world went black. Chapter VII Krystal  
  
High above the planet, the mysterious girl flew about on a pterodactyl. She had maintained a connection with Saria throughout the ordeal, but now it was fading quickly. "No, this is bad...this wasn't supposed to happen to her..." The pterodactyl squawked something in a dinosaur language, and the girl understood it. "Hmmm...yes, I suppose you're right...I probably should go down there. But, first, we need to visit an old friend." They flew to a distant, inaccessible corner of Termina, beyond the edges of Snowhead Mountain. The girl had her ship waiting there, a small single-seater with a large cargo area for her dinosaur friend. She hopped in, revved the engine, and took off just in time to avoid the avalanche she had caused. She landed in a far corner of a different world, a different solar system. From there, she rode her pterodactyl to a large star craft with a green, dashing fox on the side. She set the pterodactyl down right next to the door and dashed inside. There she found just who she was looking for: a brown male fox with a careless attitude. He was sitting in a comfortable recliner with headphones on. His music was so loud that he didn't even hear the girl come in. The girl thought it would be quite funny if she spun his chair around and surprised him. So she did. "Hey, lazy boy! Let's go!" said the strange girl. She yanked him out of the chair, pulled his headphones off, and yanked him out to the pterodactyl. "One of my friends is in serious trouble on a far-off world." she explained as they flew back to Hyrule in her starship. "I need your help to save her." Just before he tried to protest, the girl said, "You saved me, so now help me save someone." He kept his mouth shut the rest of the trip.  
  
Upon returning to Hyrule, they landed near Saria. The boy rushed over to where Saria lay. Her body had gone cold and the staff had slipped from her hands. The rain continued to pummel the earth, and lightning dominated the sky. "Put the staff back in her hand." said the girl. "She'll last a bit longer that way." The boy did as she said. With the staff back in her hand, Saria's body returned to a normal temperature. "What's wrong with her?" inquired the boy. "Is this like what happened to you last time?" "No," replied the girl, "this is much worse. This is the land of Hyrule, a place governed by the forces of nature. The people who control the forces are called Sages. This girl is an Ex-Sage. Therefore, she must remain sheltered at night. If she doesn't, her life will end by sunrise." "Okay," said the boy, "so these Sages are kind of like the SpellStones?" "Yes, I suppose that would be a valid analogy. Enough talk, though, if we don't do something quickly, this world's only hope is going to be dead. Now, listen, you have to go to Hyrule Market. It's just to the north. Get some Red Potion, it'll help her survive. Hurry. I'll try to keep her alive until you get back." "Fine." said the boy curtly. Then, the girl did something quite unexpected. She touched Saria's head with her hand, then transferred herself into Saria's mind. The girl seemed to faint. "I'll never understand girls..." said the boy as he ran north.  
  
Once the girl had entered Saria's body, she tried to locate her. The girl knew that finding someone inside their own mind was a grueling task. She finally located Saria in the farthest corner. She was unconscious, even in her own mind. "Saria! Saria! Wake up, oh, please wake up!" Saria moaned and awoke. She was pale, and her eyes were sad. "I failed..." Saria said. "I let him down...and now I'm going to die..." "No, you're not. We're going to help you." "Thank you, but I need to know...who are you?" "My name is Krystal. I brought a close friend with me to help. His name is Fox McCloud. Listen to me. If you want to survive this, you will. Fox is on his way to get something to sustain you through the night. But, if you keep thinking you failed, you're already dead." "I know. But Link is hurt...I can't just leave him like he is! I promised him I would help...and now he's going to think I lied to him..." Saria entered another state of depression. Krystal felt Saria's spirit fading. Krystal grasped Saria's shoulders and shook her. "Saria, listen to yourself! If you keep this up, nobody is going to get any better! You're going to die and so is Link. If you two aren't around, Magmentia will be released, and nobody will be able to stop him!" "What do I care? I won't be around to see it..." "You won't." said Krystal. "But what about everyone else? Navi. Zelda. Impa. Darunia. Ruto. And what about Kimi?" Saria lifted her head again, revealing her teary blue eyes. After a period of deep thought, Saria finally said, "Okay. Tell me what to do." There was a note of determination in her words. "Let me enter your deepest feelings. I need to get into your soul. There I can share my energy with you." "Okay, Krystal." said Saria. "Whatever you say..." Krystal entered Saria's soul. In the physical world, Krystal awoke, but in Saria's body. "This should keep her alive, but I don't know how long I can hold it..." she said. Just then, more Stalfos rose out of the ground. Krystal took up her staff and displayed her skill with a series of twirling, slashing, and attacking. She fired a jet of ice at both Stalfos, and then Krystal became weak. "Oh, hurry up, Fox!" Krystal said as she fell to her knees. "Krystal!" yelled the real Saria from inside her own body. "I...I'm losing it! I can't...hold out any more!" "Just hold on a little longer!" Krystal yelled to the real Saria as she put her hands on the ground for support. She could see Fox running towards them, carrying with him the Potion. "Krystaaaaaal!" yelled Saria, in great pain now. Krystal felt it, too. It came like blunt swords striking her body. "You have to...hang in there!" "I...I can't...keep it...together...anymore! I'm not...going to...make it!" Krystal felt Saria fading quickly. She felt Saria's pain, like a thousand spears piercing her body. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Krystal screamed. "Fox...run!" Fox ran. When he got to them, Krystal immediately left Saria's body. She returned to her own body and helped Fox pour the potion down Saria's throat. Color returned to Saria's face. Her body was no longer cold. She was alive. Chapter VII To the Castle  
  
The next morning, Saria walked the last twenty or so feet to the ranch. There, she met Malon. She was a sweet girl, the daughter of a lazy farmer. The rain still came down incessantly. Lightning still blazed in the sky. "Hi there," said Saria, "You must be Malon. Link told me a lot about you." "Oh!" said Malon, "You're Link's girlfriend, Saria! He always talked about you." Saria's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "I'm not really...his girlfriend. We just...care about each other a lot." "So, what brings you out here, Saria?" "Link is hurt really bad, and he told me to come here. I need to learn Epona's Song." "Sure! Anything for Link's friend!" said Malon in a cheery tone. Malon started to sing the song, and Saria joined in on her ocarina about halfway through. When they were finished, Epona came over to them. Saria thanked Malon with all her heart and started to ride out of the ranch. "Hey, Saria..." Malon said in a curious tone, "what's that on your back?" "What's what?" Saria reached around and grabbed whatever was on her back. It was Krystal's staff. Instantly, Krystal contacted her again. "Krystal! Stop doing that!" said Saria. "Sorry, it's the only way I can talk to you right now. I'm stuck inside a giant crystal...again." Saria giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Krystal. "Sorry, it's just that...Krystal stuck in a crystal? Kind of a cruel irony, isn't it?" "Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, I left my staff with you because I sealed part of my spirit inside it. If you ever need help, just focus on yourself and someone you love. Then I'll take care of the rest. Take care of my staff or I'll come after you. You don't want to see me when I'm angry." "That makes two of us. Thank you, Krystal." Saria placed the staff on her back again and started out for the Kokiri Forest.  
  
When Saria returned, she went back to her house, where Link waited for her. Navi had taken care of him while Saria was gone. I hope nothing happened to them, Saria thought as she approached her house. She had left Epona outside the entrance to the forest. "Link! Link, I'm back!" Saria called as she walked into her house. "I brought Epona with me!" Saria entered the bedroom, where Link was staying. "Saria...I knew you'd come through. But, I had a strange dream..." "Oh?" said Saria, puzzled. "What was it about?" "Well, this blue fox girl told me that you had gotten into some serious trouble. She said that you were in a lot of pain, that you had nearly died...I was so worried." Saria was silent. "Saria?" said Link. "Is there something that I should know?" After about five seconds, Saria finally said, "I almost didn't make it...I almost did die...but I pulled through with the help of...some friends." "Thank the goddesses you're safe. I never meant to get you hurt..." Link's voice trailed off. "Link, you know that I would do anything for you, even if it means nearly getting myself killed." Then Saria remembered the staff she had on her back. "Oh! I nearly forgot! The blue fox girl isn't just a dream. She's the one who gave me the hope to pull through. She gave me this staff and told me it would be useful later..." "That's pretty interesting. But, why is she helping us...?" "I don't know, Link, but I'm sure she's on our side. By the way, I'm going to make a splint for your arm." Saria did just that. "Okay. Anyway, I need you to ride me out to Hyrule Castle on Epona. I had you get her because I didn't want you to have to carry me." "Okay, let me call a few other people and we'll saddle up." Saria sheathed the Master Sword and the staff and gathered more people.  
  
When Saria and Link were riding out, Navi flew after them. "Navi!" yelled Saria. "Why are you following us? Didn't you see what I did with this sword earlier? What's to say I won't be tempted to do it again?" "I'll keep my distance this time, and I promise I won't be annoying. Besides, I helped Link out before, right? I can't just sit back and watch!" "You're a good friend, Navi. Thank you." They were about halfway to the Castle when Link fell asleep. He had been so worried about Saria that he barely slept. Link now carried Krystal's Staff because even though he was hurt, he said he wanted a piece of the action. Saria knew that he actually just didn't want her getting hurt. She respected that in Link, that he always cared about whoever he knew might get into trouble. Saria always knew that this day would come. She would be the hero, and Link would be the one who needed rescuing. Saria liked Link quite a bit. Whatever happened, they always had a strong friendship. They knew that they could always depend on each other. "Saria! Saria! Stalfos are coming!" yelled Navi, who had gone off to scout. "Damn it, I'm sick of these guys. Link, wake up!" "Uh...huh?" Link, sensing danger, woke up instantly. He grabbed the staff with his good arm, held it in front of him, and it extended, displaying the two sharp prongs. "Cool." Link said, laughing a bit. "Link? Not really the time!" Saria yelled to him. "The Stalfos are coming closer! Link, listen to me. You've got to freeze these Stalfos!" "How? I don't have my bow and ice arrows!" "I said listen! Focus your energy into the staff, concentrate on cold thoughts, and release the energy through the end of the staff!" Link tried it, and even though he only used one hand, he released an icy blast in almost no time at all. The Stalfos fell. "That was strange. I didn't have to concentrate on this at all..." Link said, puzzled. It wouldn't be if you knew what I do, Saria thought sadly. "Come on, Link, we've got to move. It'll be dark soon, and you know what happens at nightfall. They finally reached the castle on Epona, and they went to see Zelda. "Link!" Zelda exclaimed when she saw his state. "What on earth happened to you?" "He's got a broken arm." Saria said. "He told me to bring him here." "Alright, I know what to do..." Zelda put her hands on Link's broken arm, and he felt a slight tingling sensation. In no time, the break was healed. "There we go!" said Zelda. "Good as new!" "Thank you, Zelda. Lately it seems like girls are always coming to my rescue." "What do you mean?" Saria said cunningly. "Is there something wrong with that?" "Well, no, I...er...I mean..." "Actually," Saria said, "it's a nice little switch. I kind of like being the hero." "Yeah, real great..." said Link.  
  
Later, in the princess's room, Link and Saria had a deep conversation. Zelda and Kimi had gone outside for a walk. "Link, there's something else you should probably know..." Saria said glumly. "Why? Did something else happen to you?" Saria was silent again. "Saria, we promised to be honest with each other." He took Saria's hands in his. "You can tell me." "Link...you're not like everyone else." "What do you mean by that?" inquired Link. "I mean that...oh, this is so hard...Link, you're...more powerful than you know. I think that somewhere, deep down, you knew that already. Link, you're...oh, Din Farore and Nayru help me...you're..." "I'm what, Saria?" "Link, you are a Sage." Chapter VIII The Past Revealed  
  
Link spoke not a word. The only sound was that of the pounding rain outside. "Link, did you hear me?" He merely nodded his head. He felt lightheaded because of what Saria had just said to him. "Saria...why didn't you tell me before?" asked Link. "I was hoping to avoid this conversation..." said Saria sadly. "I'm sorry, Link..." Tears began to form in Saria's bright blue eyes. She began to cry. Link pulled her close to himself and let her cry on his shoulder. "Saria, I don't blame you for not telling me." "I know, Link...I know..." she said between sobs. "Then why are you crying, Saria? Does this change something between us?" "It might...but it won't...if you...keep your guard up..." "Saria, this won't change a thing." Link said, stroking Saria's hair. "We've worked through the near end of the world. We have to do this together. Something tells me...We can't let ourselves be torn apart." "Link, I'm just worried...you're the Sage of Time, and that means if you get hurt too badly, time itself will slow down. And if you...don't make it through this..." "Don't finish that sentence, Saria...please..." Link let one tear fall onto Saria's shoulder. "Link, please...don't cry...you're right. This won't change anything." Link and Saria stopped talking and just stared into each other's eyes. They were still watery, but it was like they could each see into the other's very soul. "Saria, I need to know a little more about...about my past. Tell me, what really happened to me before I was brought into the forest?" "To explain that, Link...I need to explain a lot about myself...It's really something I would rather forget...But, I'll explain anyway."  
  
"When I was born, my parents knew that there was something different about me. They knew I wasn't quite normal. Their names were Deaden and Elisa, both of Kokiri descent. They took special care of me, knowing that if something happened to me, the fate of Hyrule could be changed. My parents were quite happy." "Peace maintained for about seven years, and I turned nine years old. Then, the war between the Hylians and the Gerudos began. My parents went off to fight the Gerudos at their base. They were killed...almost instantly...I was left to fend for myself, so I went to the Great Deku Tree for advice. He told me...something that would change my life forever...I didn't understand at the time, but now I do." "He told me to leave the forest, to try to rescue a young boy being carried toward the forest. He said that if I didn't...the end of the world would be at hand...I did as he said, and, just as he told me, there was the boy, carried by his wounded mother, coming toward the forest. I rushed to the aid of the mother, who was so badly hurt she could barely move her mouth to say these: 'Take...him. Save...my son...Let me go in peace...' I took the baby from the dying mother's arms and wished her well in the afterlife. She thanked me, not for this, but for saving her son...for saving you." "I swore on my life that I would do everything necessary to protect you until you could take care of yourself. I could tell that you were like me, a special child with nobody to take care of you. I wasn't going to let you grow up on your own like I had to. I raised you, with the help of the Deku Tree, until you were about seven. Then, something terrifying happened. The seal over the Sacred Realm was broken. I had a strong heart and a powerful sense of justice, so I went off to fight. I took you with me, never letting you out of my sight. You seemed old enough to help out. I found a magical sword in the deepest reaches of the Forest Temple. Strangely, when I tried to touch it, I was electrocuted and thrown back. Then, I read the inscription. It said, 'Let the one who is time remove this blade. Let the Lady of the Trees be with him when he does.' I figured that it could only mean you, as a weird energy radiated off of it when you got close. Then again, it did the same when I got close. I became curious, and began to figure out what my parents meant when they told me I was special." "We both took hold of the sword at the same time, both of us with hands on the hilt. My hands were on top of yours, and I felt something. Even though you were about three years younger than me, I could tell that...you and I were meant to be together...Something told me not to let you out of my sight. There was something about you that reminded me of myself, that I wasn't what I seemed." "We pulled the sword out together, and I could tell that this was you sword. It shone like your eyes did, had a certain energy that I had seen in you before. However, I wouldn't let you keep that sword. You were still much too young. I took it from you, and we returned to the forest." "I trained you night and day, both of us using Deku Sticks. Your skill grew rapidly with me training you, but when you tried to use your skills against a monster on your own, you seemed to forget everything you learned. That was when I realized that I had been right. We had to do everything together for it to be successful. I let you use the sword after you had gotten better. One year later, you learned the most powerful sword attack in history, called the Triple Light Slash. Its side-effects were devastating, though. Anyone who used it lost all memory from the last year. This attack was only learned by one other person, the original Light Sage of Time. I realized that you now had a powerful, destructive force literally in your hands." "We both went into the raging battle, trying to protect the Sacred Realm. When we got to the Temple of Time, you seemed to know what to do, even though I wasn't sure at the time. You used the Triple Light Slash, not on the monsters, but on the portal to the Sacred Realm. When each slash hit the portal, one shining stone came forth, and the portal closed. The stones floated down two three people: King Zora, Darunia, and...one came...to me. Then your sword disappeared." "We all rushed back to our homelands, victorious, and hid the stones. You had lost all knowledge of sword techniques, and I was scared to death. When we got back, you only remembered my name, your name, where you were, and that something had happened between you and me. I trained you with Deku Sticks again, and then the time came when Navi came to you." Saria and Link sat silently for about half a minute. Again, they looked into each other's eyes. "Saria...I still don't understand how you got so skillful with weapons." said Link. "Link...that is something...that I can't tell you right now. It is something that still haunts me. Maybe someday...someday, you'll find out." "Saria, we promised to be honest..." "This is something that resides in my very soul, Link. I want to tell you, but I can't." "I understand, Saria." said Link affectionately, grasping Saria's hands. He held her close, stroking her hair in a comforting way. "From what you just told me, we can't let this tear us apart. I'll always love you, Saria. I always will..." "So will I, Link." Saria whispered between sobs. "So will I..." Chapter IX Into the Dark World  
  
Saria and Link snapped back into reality. They had been so absorbed in deep conversation that they had forgotten about the time. "Saria! We have to leave now!" "It's dark, Link! You know I can't go out now!" Link started thinking, and then the answer came to him. "Saria, wait here! I'll be back. I need to borrow your ocarina." Before Saria answered, he grabbed it off the table and ran out the door. "Link, wait!" Link warped to the Forest Temple and made his way up. He went to the farthest corner of the temple, and found just what he was looking for. There was the magical sword Saria had mentioned. Link played Saria's Song to try and talk to her. Something very unexpected happened. He heard her voice, but from behind him. "Link, what did you do?" Link whirled around, and there was Saria. "It must be because it's your ocarina...Anyway, remember your story?" "Yeah, why?" "The part where we pulled the sword out of the ground?" "Yes." "Let's do it."  
  
Saria grabbed Link's hands, and he grabbed the sword. They looked at each other, smiling, and pulled. It came out. Link felt a strange power flowing into him. Saria and Link stared at the ancient blade. It still shone with a powerful light, even after the many years underground. It was exactly as she remembered it. The same light shone from Link's eyes as from the sword. Saria could feel Link's energy growing. Strangely, she felt fear growing, fear that he was growing too powerful in too short a time. "Link, just be careful with that thing." said Saria. "It's more powerful than anything you've ever used..." "I will be, Saria." Link said, sensing the terrible power inside the weapon. Then Link did what he had intended to do the whole time. He went outside, raised his sword toward the sky, and lightning struck it. Link moved the sword in a circular motion, and a lightning bolt clock formed in front of him. "I somehow...remember this." Link said, moving the clock's hour hand back three hours. The sun instantly rose, but in the west. "Link, how do you...remember what to do?" said Saria, puzzled. "I have no idea..." "We have to get to the Dark World now!" "How do we do that?" Saria sighed. "It's very dangerous. We can open a portal right here. But, if we do it wrong, we'll both be dead before we can say 'Shit.'" It didn't take long for Link to respond. "Let's do it." Saria and Link took out their swords and crossed them into an X. They slashed in opposite directions, towards the other. They brought them back together, then swishing them together like knives being sharpened. Saria began to quiver a little. Both swords began to glow a bright green. Both Saria and Link drew an upside-down triangle, then a diamond, then a circle around both. The swords glowed blue, the red. "This is it, Link." said Saria, shaking from apprehension. "Are you up to it?" "You know I am." "Link, if this doesn't work...just remember...I'll never forget you." "Neither will I." Both swords were brought together, the exact tip of one hitting the tip of the other. They put their free hands together. They could feel the energy exchanging between their hands. Now their hands began to glow. Their swords' tips never parted, even as they moved them slowly downward, opening a rift in time itself. A portal opened in front of Link and Saria. Both breathed a sigh of relief and embraced each other. They both entered the portal and instantly felt the evil that resided there. "Saria, this place...it's not full of evil..." Link began. "It is evil..." Saria finished. Both of them looked around, and Link's sword jerked his arm to the north. It was as if it was pointing at the Tower of Hell, the most evil place in the Dark World. "No, that's seriously not cool...We have to go to the most deadly place in Hell?" Saria said, aggravated. "Yeah. Like I said a long time ago, get used to it, Saria!" "Yeah, yeah...just remember, I'm still older than you are! So don't go pushing me around, okay?" "Why would I do that, Saria?" said Link, a sly grin forming on his face. "Shut up!" Saria said, laughing. "Let's get going. The sooner we get out of this hellhole, the better." Chapter X Despair  
  
Link and Saria started out on their quest toward the Tower. Saria had naturally brought along Krystal's Staff, just in case. They walked along carefully, the Tower looming ever closer. Just before they came to the entrance, about a hundred feet away, the ground shook. "Link...Link, what's happening?" asked Saria in a fearful voice. "I don't know, Saria, but it can't be good!" said Link. Suddenly, the ground under their feet opened up in a great fissure, and they ran to opposite sides of the split. The hole widened, putting more and more distance between them. First 200, then 300 and finally 500 feet between them. Saria was now trapped on a single pillar of land, whose base could not be seen in the deep fathoms of the pit. "Saria! Do something!" Link called across the gap. "Link, there's nothing I can do!" yelled Saria sadly. She fell to her knees, beginning to sob quietly. "I knew this would happen...We can't beat this thing if we're apart..." Saria began to cry now. "This is it...There's nothing left to save the world from being destroyed..." Link began to feel Saria's spirit fading away. He had no idea what was happening, but then he remembered something that Saria herself had told him. This was called the Place of Despair, where a person's worst fears came to haunt them, then the fears consumed them from the inside out. "Saria, don't give up hope!" yelled Link. "I'm still here! It's the Place of Despair! You've got to fight this!" Saria snapped out of her trance and saw a refreshing yet terrible sight. Link was fine, but he was staring at a gruesome sight. There was an image of Ganondorf, riding toward an image of Link's own mother. She was running away, but was no match for the quick Gerudo. Link ran towards him, to intercept his path, but his sword passed directly through Ganondorf. Link whirled and saw what he had always feared. There, he saw his own mother stabbed by the evil Gerudo king. "Noooooooooooooo!" Link yelled. Then, the image replayed over and over, endlessly. Link broke down, shoved his face into his arms, and cried. "Link, this thing is trying to kill us by fright! We've got to keep it from getting to us!" Saria yelled to him. Wait, she thought, What about Krystal? Saria pulled the staff from her back and concentrated on Krystal. She felt around inside the staff for her spirit, and finally found it. She opened a communication line between themselves. "What's the problem, Saria?" Krystal asked. "We're in some serious trouble here, Krystal!" Saria said angrily. "I need you here now! Just hold on a second." Saria opened a direct portal between herself and Krystal, and she came through. "Holy shit, Saria, you weren't kidding!" Krystal said, a look of surprise on her face. She whistled through the portal and out came her pterodactyl friend. She immediately grabbed Saria's hand and pulled her onto the pterodactyl. They flew toward Link, and Saria felt his spirit begin to fade, and she began to feel some emotional pain. "Krystal...I feel...strange..." Krystal took one look at Saria and saw she was pale. Her gaze shifted back to Link. "He's really in anguish. Your bond is so strong that you will feel his pain, physical or mental, and he will feel yours." "Then you...better hurry!" Saria said, breathing heavily. "He's...not...going to...last...much longer..." The dinosaur flew faster than before, entering a dive toward Link. "Krystal...hurry...please...It's...too much..." "I hope he can hang in a little longer, we're almost there." They landed right next to Link, whose physical form was now fading as well. "Give me my staff." Krystal commanded. "There's not much time." Saria did, and Krystal put the staff's tip to where Link's heart was. "Grab this end, Saria." "Okay..." Saria was a bit skeptical, but did it anyway. She instantly felt a connection with Link's mind. "Link! Link, can you hear me?" "Sa...ri...a?" Link muttered slowly. "You're here..." "Yes, Link, I'm here. Now, you've got to snap out of it, or we'll both die!" "Okay...anything for you, Saria..." Link instantly woke up. Saria let go of the staff. She looked around for Krystal, but she wasn't to be found. "She's got style, I'll give her that." said Saria, puzzled. The fissure in the ground disappeared, and so did the vision of Link's mother. Saria and Link both fell to their knees, exhausted with emotional pain. They rested there for a few minutes, then proceeded to the Tower of Hell. Chapter XI The Tower of Hell  
  
"Well, Link, this is it..." Saria said, looking up toward the top of the Tower. "Yeah..." said Link, his head hanging. "What's wrong, Link?" "I'm just...afraid. If I make it and you don't, I'll never live it down. But, if I die, then I...I don't know what will happen to you..." "Link, you're not gonna die without me by your side. Remember, I swore to protect you with my life." They entered the Tower, and instantly felt fear strike them. The huge metal door they had entered slammed behind them. It became pitch-black, and they held hands as they walked toward the center chamber. They entered through a gigantic gray door and were nearly blinded by the burst of light they were struck with. Inside that door was the greatest, most terrible sight they had ever seen. Still holding hands, they walked over a thin rock bridge, soaking in every last detail of the room they were in. The walls were made entirely of molten rock, and blazing hot. The central platform was composed of solidified lava, a dark, evil platform forged from the earth. It was surrounded entirely by bubbling fire. "We're in Hell..." said Saria, awestruck. "We're in trouble too! Look up there!" said Link, pointing straight up. From the ceiling, a monstrous figure dropped down, shaking the ground. This shockwave had such force that it knocked rocks from the walls and into the lava, sending spouts of flames shooting up. The figure stayed in the shadows for a moment, then stepped forward into the light. Saria trembled with fear, and Link took a step backwards. The beast was none other than the mythical dragon, Magmentia. He was gigantic, rising more than forty feet straight up, at least three hundred from head to tail. His wingspan was the most shocking thing of all. They spanned probably over five hundred feet from tip to tip. He was almost entirely made of a scarlet, rocklike texture. His wings, though, were as black as coal, and his eyes burned red with fury. Two horns protruded from the top of his head and one from his nose. He took another step toward the two trembling Heroes, stopped, and opened his wings to their full extent. His roar was more terrifying than anything Link and Saria had ever seen. It was so powerful that it brought the walls of the Tower collapsing down, forming a single platform surrounded by lava. Saria, after hearing the roar, became absolutely terrified. Her knees grew weak, and she had to support herself on Link's shoulder. Then, the dragon spoke. "You..." he said, pointing to Saria. His voice was like that of water droplets falling on a hot pan. "I remember you...I do not like you..." "Saria?" said Link inquisitively, "would you mind explaining?" "This is the one memory that I always kept from you...The one thing that struck pure terror in my heart. I have been here before. I came to slay the dragon now before us, but I came alone. I was only eleven years old at the time, naive, and jumped at the chance of heroism. I came here, without anyone knowing, and with only the sword we had pulled with me. I came here, to this very platform, and drew the sword. I began the fight against the dragon. I failed. I narrowly escaped with my life. I returned to the forest, and told nobody of what had happened." "Yes...this is true..." said the dragon. "Now...I will finish...what I started years ago!" The dragon charged at them, throwing his nose horn down, right in front of Saria. She saw the horn coming, aimed for her heart, but she couldn't get her legs to move. "Saria!" Link yelled. "Get out of there! Now!" "Link, my...my legs won't move!" Saria was literally paralyzed with fear. Link ran towards Saria, lifted her up, and ran with her on his shoulder out of the way of the charge. But, Link forgot about the dragon's wings. The giant black wings were as sharp as any sword. The dragon's left wing slashed directly across Saria's left arm. Link felt the pain from the attack, and even though it wasn't deep, it was like a searing hot pain from a Fire Arrow. "Shit! Oh, that hurts!" Saria exclaimed. "That dragon's going to pay!" Then, Saria fainted from the pain of the blow. "Saria!" said Link, shaking her. "Oh, no, don't do this to me, please, not now! Oh, Saria, Sariaaaaaaaaa!" The dragon turned to charge again. "Saria, wake up! Wake up! Come on!" The dragon came closer, within 200 feet now. "Saria, please wake up! I can't do this alone! You've got to wake up!" The dragon was within 50 feet now. Link paid no attention. He was so worried about Saria that he forgot about the dragon. Link looked up. His reflexes instantly told him to whip his sword out hard, so he did. Luckily, he chopped off the dragon's horn. Magmentia roared in total fury and put his spearlike claws to his nose. "This...it hurts!" said the dragon, bleeding now. Even his blood was made of lava, burning everything it touched. Thankfully, it quickly stopped. "You will pay!" Just then, Saria woke up. She saw the dragon charging toward them and screamed. This distracted Link, and they were thrown over the dragon's back by his blunted horn. He roared again, and posed to charge. Saria pulled out her sword, and she and Link ran toward the dragon. The dragon lowered its remaining two horns, just as they expected. They both raised their swords and cut them both off as well. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Never have I been in so much pain!" Then, Saria pulled out Krystal's Staff, somehow knowing what to do. Link and Saria felt it in their hearts that they should each grab one end of the staff, so they did. They charged at the dragon, who was raising his claws in a threatening manner. Saria and Link each fought one set of claws. Link chopped off two of the three in one swipe, and Saria took off all three. Still, the dragon slashed with what he had left, catching Link's shoulder lightly. "Aaahhh! Damn it!" Saria was also hit by the blade-claw. It hit her deeply in the side. She screamed from her own pain and Link's, and Link felt it too. It must have been very bad, because he could barely stand it. He slashed off the remaining claw of the dragon. He screeched out in pain. Still in pain, the dragon flapped his wings in a powerful blast and flew up. Then, he breathed fire over the entire Dark World. It instantly burst into flames. The blaze came nearer and nearer to Link and Saria. "Krystal, help us out here!" Saria yelled. "Put your swords on the end of the staff, one on each side!" said Krystal's voice, out of nowhere. So they did just that. The Master Sword went on the left side, and Link's sword went on the right. They both transformed into wings. "Come on!" Link said, pulling Saria onto the staff. They took off, flying after the dragon. If they didn't catch it and destroy him, Magmentia would destroy the world. Chapter XI Death Takes Flight  
  
"Link, get this thing to go faster!" Saria yelled over the rushing wind. "Saria, this isn't one of those things I have control over! I can't force a piece of wood to go any faster! Besides, I'm not controlling it!" "Krystal, you're a bag of surprises" Saria muttered. They sped after the dragon over the boiling lake of Hell. The dragon's wings shot backwards a burst of evil energy, slicing in half anything it touched. Luckily, the staff steered itself out of the way of every one. "Oh man this hurts..." said Saria in reference to her claw wound. "I can't believe this is happening. The fate of the world and possibly the universe depends on us, a couple of teenagers. I really hope we can full this one off." "So do I," said Link, dodging another shockwave with a right barrel roll. "Link, we're losing him. We've got to speed this thing up!" Saria said apprehensively. "I told you, I can't..." Then Link got an idea. "Saria, hang on, I'm going to take control of this stick of wood. Tell whoever's controlling it to let it go." "Okay...I guess I should trust you..." Saria said sadly. She contacted Krystal and told her to let go of control of the staff. She did. "Saria, hold on to my shoulders. This isn't going to be fun." She grabbed his shoulders tightly as Link banked sharply left. He turned about 175 degrees to the left in half a second, maintaining his speed. "Link, where are you going?" Saria asked loudly. "I have a hunch where he's going." Link replied. "The portal?" "Bingo. Don't let go!" Link pushed the flying staff to its limits, firing off like a bullet towards the portal. Saria screamed, her hair slapping her face. She wrapped her arms around Link at shoulder height. She was careful of his sword, of course. They were about three thousand feet from the portal, and Magmentia about five thousand. The staff flew at about fifty feet a second, but the dragon flew at a powerful hundred. "Link, we can't beat this thing! It's way too fast!" "It is possible, Saria!" said Link. "Remember what you told me? When a Sage says something is possible, it has to be possible!" "What's your plan, Link? You can't be thinking..." "I am." Link whipped out his sword in his left hand, the one wounded in the earlier battle, as he controlled the staff with the other. He raised his sword to the sky again, and formed the clock. He held the second hand back, freezing time for a while. The dragon was frozen, but Saria and Link still bolted toward the portal. He let it go just as they came to a sudden halt in front of the portal. The clock disappeared, and the dragon stopped after coming within ten feet of the Heroes. The dragon charged toward them, and Link, without thinking, dodged the attack. "Link, no!" Saria said, realizing his mistake. The dragon flew right through the portal. "Oh crap." "Link, you idiot! You let him into the Light World!" "I know that, Saria!" Link said, flying back out into the Light World. The portal closed behind them, and they chased the dragon to the center of Hyrule Field. The dragon turned and faced them with his ruby eyes, now burning with a powerful rage. His enormous black wings blotted out the sun over most of Hyrule. His lava-red rocky skin reflected the rays back toward the sky. Some hit Saria in the eyes, causing her to let go of Link and shield her eyes. She leaned back a little, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on, but she went too far and slipped. Luckily, she grabbed the end of the staff. "Link, help me!" Saria screamed. "Link turned around. He grabbed Saria's hand and tried to pull her up. The dragon spewed flames directly at Saria. Link didn't see it coming, but Saria did. It would be a few seconds before it reached them. "Link, I'm going to let go. Pull up, then go down and catch me." Saria said, then let go of Link's hand. Link was about to object, but he swore to trust her. He did a backflip, then dove down after Saria. He only had about 300 feet to catch her. He sped up quickly, now pushing about 150 feet a second. That was blazingly fast. Saria was falling, and unfortunately was over an exceptionally sharp rock. "Link, you'd better catch me!" Saria said, looking down. Link caught her at about 50 feet off the ground, then made a 90 degree turn, going parallel to the ground, about 5 feet above the natural spike. He flew upward, going vertical, to face the dragon again. They faced off. "This is it, Link." Saria said. "Just remember, no matter what happens, I'll never forget everything you've done for me." She put her arms around him, giving him a warm hug. "I know, Saria." said Link, blushing a little. "I'll never forget you..." Link turned around and gave Saria a sudden kiss on the lips. After this, they looked deep into each other's eyes again, possibly for the last time. They slowly turned toward the dragon, who was in a fighting stance. It was time for the final duel. Good VS. Evil. Light VS. Dark.  
  
It was the fight of Love VS. Hate. Chapter XII The Final Duel  
  
Link and Saria now faced the dragon. The odds were uncannily bad. A twenty thousand-ton, five thousand-year-old dragon was now facing off against two very daring, very courageous teenagers on a flying staff. They stared at each other a minute, then the dragon pointed at the two with his clawless finger. "You shall die!" he said in his hoarse, crackling voice. "Even if I do," Link yelled at the dragon, "Saria will still live and kick your two-ton ass!" The battle commenced instantly. Link and Saria flew circles around the dragon. Then, Saria realized something. "Link, how do we hurt him? We have no weapons!" Saria said. "We might not," said Link, "but we've got our wits. That's enough for me." Link suddenly began to stand up on the staff, carefully maintaining his balance. "Link, what are you doing? You can't fight him! What are you going to do, drop-kick him at 150 miles an hour?" "Yep. Catch me." Link jumped as the dragon passed under them, his foot aimed directly for the left side of his face. Link connected at such high speed that he had to bend his knees, then jump off. The dragon writhed in intense pain. "Saria! You better catch me!" he said, falling. He saw Saria coming, piloting the staff quite well. She caught him by both arms and pulled him up. The dragon was still squirming in agony. They took advantage of this and Link landed a few more lighter hits, and the dragon's face began to spew blood all over Hyrule Field. Trees melted and grass burned, but only for a moment. The hemorrhage soon healed itself and the bleeding stopped. "Link, this won't work!" Saria yelled. "We need to find this thing's weak spot." "I've got a strong hunch at where that is." Link said, pointing to where the dragon's heart would be. "He's not going to let us near it, so we need to find a way to break his defenses." "I've got an idea, but it's risky." "I'm up for pretty much anything right now!" Link said, dodging a blast of fire. "We'll fly in as close as we can, then pull the staff out from under us, sending us into a freefall." "Saria, pardon me for asking," Link said skeptically, "but isn't that kind of suicide?" "Listen! After that, grab my hand. Than, we both grab the staff and slash it at the dragon's wing. We won't have much time after that to get back on, so be quick!" "Great idea..." Link said sarcastically. "I'm so glad I really like you." He tried it anyway. They flew in towards the dragon, on a direct line for the wing joint. When they were about 100 feet from it, they pulled the staff out from under them and grabbed the other's hand tightly. The dragon gave them a confused look. By the time he realized what they were doing, it was too late. They brought the staff down, making a clean cut right through the wing's base, and then swung themselves back up onto the staff. The dragon screeched out in a glass-shattering pitch. It was so loud that Saria had to cover her ears. Link, having his hands on the staff, could only wince in pain. The dragon's severed wing threw molten blood all over the kingdom, farther than Link and Saria could see. The dragon fell to the ground, still wailing from the pain. "We've got him now!" said Link. "Link, wait..." Saria said, squinting down at the dragon. "It...it's regenerating, Link!" The dragon flapped its wings, one newly re-grown, and took flight again. "Damn it! How do we keep this thing down?" Link yelled in rage. "We can't give up. There's got to be a way!" "Saria, we're facing a twenty-ton dragon here, who was probably around to see the world be formed! And who are we? We're a pair of teenagers, Saria! We don't stand a chance!" Saria shook her head slowly. "That's where you're wrong, Link. We're not just teenagers. We're Sages, Link. Or, at least, you are, and I've still got most of my powers. We can beat this, Link. We have to!" Link was silent. He was still piloting the staff and avoiding blasts, but he was in deep thought. She's right. There's got to be a way to kill that beast. Wait...the eyes! If he can't see, we'll be free to attack! "Saria, we're going to do it again, but aim for the eyes this time!" "Great idea!" Saria's eyes lit up when she heard Link's idea. They flew above the dragon and started into an intense dive bomb. The point of the staff was aimed directly for the dragon's left eye. Just before they connected, the dragon dodged. They tried and tried to hit their target, but missed each one. "Saria, I'm going to slow this down a bit!" Link slowed down time and this time the dragon didn't have the time to dodge. Link and Saria connected. Hellish blood was discharged from the pierced eye as the dragon again screamed in pain. Link yanked the staff from the bloody gap and pulled Saria up onto it. Time returned to normal as well. "Eeeewww! Link, I'm sitting in dragon blood here? Wait, why isn't it burning? This has got to be a weakness!" They flew the staff directly into the other eye and again flew away. Yet, the dragon stayed afloat. "I can still...smell you!" the dragon said. He aimed at the Heroes and gave a mighty flap of his wings, knocking Link and Saria nearly off the staff. It fell with nobody to control it, and entered a tailspin. Link and Saria held hands the whole way down, knowing that this might very well be the last chance they had. Luckily, Link pushed the staff up just before they hit the ground. Link and Saria survived, but the staff kept going, and fell into a hole in the ground, burned by the dragon's blood. "Nooooooooooooooo!" Link screamed. Saria only stared at the pit the staff was now in. Her mouth was hanging open slightly in disbelief. She fell to her knees. "This is it..." she said. "We failed...There's nothing more we can do...The world is doomed." "Saria, snap out of it!" "I've got to get it back...I'm going after it!" Saria dashed toward the pit. The bottom was out of sight. She jumped in anyway. "Sariaaaaaaaaaaa! Nooooooooooo!" Link screamed after her. "No...I can't believe this...She didn't..." Link fell to his knees now. He threw his face to ground and cried his eyes out. "No, no, no! This isn't happening! It can't happen!" Link pulled his head up just in time to see a chain fly out of the pit. It connected to a tree that was still standing. Out of the put on the chain came Saria, but she hadn't found the staff. "Saria! I'm so glad you're okay!" Saria ran to meet him, and they embraced. "Link, I couldn't find the staff." "It's okay, Saria. I'd rather die with you than die alone." "I'm glad, but now isn't the time!" Saria said, seeing the dragon enter a dive toward them. Saria had to think fast. She came up with a crazy, but workable plan. "Link, this is definitely going to sound crazy. Throw me toward the dragon." "What?!" "Just do it!" Link took her hands and began to swing her around. After building up enough momentum, he released her straight at the dragon. She aimed herself at the dragon's heart. Even if I die, I'll know Link is safe. I hope I survive this... She was within about 500 feet now, somehow gaining speed. She was going about 100 feet a second now, and had time for one thing. She gathered all her energy into her heart, and then released it all in a mighty flash of power. She thought this: If I don't survive...goodbye, Link. She connected with the dragon's chest, just where his heart was. She felt his rough, rocklike skin, and released the energy even more powerfully. She pierced the skin and passed directly through the dragon. She shattered his heart and came out the other side, slightly exhausted. The dragon seemed to be stopped in midair, then began to disappear. His physical form began to fade, and then began to flash different colors. "I will still...take everything...with me!" Saria ran to Link and told him to toss her again. "Saria, you're going to die! I can't let you do this!" "I know, Link. I know I'm going to die. But, I'll always love you. Always." "Saria, I...I can't do it..." The dragon began to take a very deep breath. "You have to, Link. Don't worry about me. You go on." The dragon stopped inhaling and got ready to release his attack. Link silently extended his hands, and Saria took them into hers. Link again began to spin her around and, as before, released her toward the dragon. She aimed for the dragon's mouth. She took the pose of a bullet, her hands at her sides. She flew onto the center of the dragon's mouth and grabbed it tightly. The dragon released his attack, and Saria, sadly, took the full blast. She flew backwards off the dragon, who instantly disappeared, and into the ground. She was motionless.  
  
Link ran to her side. She was laying on the ground, moving not an inch. Her eyes were shut and her front side burned badly. He took her up in his arms. "Saria! Saria!" Link yelled miserably. He was feeling her pain. She opened her eyes only slightly. She was bleeding badly all over. "Link...I...love you..." Saria said slowly. "I...always will..." "Saria...I'll...never forget you..." said Link slowly, with tears in his eyes. "Thank you...so much..." Saria smiled sadly. She touched Link's face gently. Her hand slipped, her smile faded, and her eyes closed. "Saria...no...don't...please..." Link began to cry, even though he tried not to. He put his head to hers and sobbed. His tears fell on her face. He cried for at least five minutes. Then, something absolutely shocking happened. Link stopped crying and looked at her. He thought he saw her eyes flutter a little. Is it possible...no, I must be imagining things...but, it was so real... Then, she slowly opened her eyes. Her wounds healed instantly. "Saria?" "Link...I'm...I'm alive." "You're alive! Thank the goddesses, you're alive!" They stayed there for half an hour or so, glad to be alive. "Saria, I still have a question. Why did you survive? By nature, you should be dead." "Our souls are connected, Link. Your tears are directly from your soul, and that gave me the strength to heal myself." Saria's eyes were watery from joy. Link and Saria hugged and kissed. About five minutes later, they headed back to the forest. They were now thinking about normal lives. The war with evil was over.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
From on top of the castle walls, a shadowy figure had been watching them fight the dragon. The figure was a human one, but it was surely not a person. On his forehead was a sharp metallic object in the shape of a V. His wrists showed two long spikes. He spoke to himself. "Link!" he yelled out. Link and Saria whipped around, and looked at him. "Good." the figure said. "Very good. You've defeated the legendary dragon. You're as good as they say, Link. And with that girl by your side, you've proven yourself more powerful than anything I've ever seen. But you've passed only one of my tests. I have many more surprises in store for you two. Maybe one day you will meet me face to face. For now, Link, farewell!" He jumped up high and disappeared suddenly. Link and Saria stared at the castle wall where the figure had stood, then at each other. "The fun just doesn't stop, does it?" Link said sarcastically. "Nope." Saria said. "For now, though, let's go back home. I'm tired." "Me too, Saria. Me too." Link said. Still, the stranger's words echoed in his head.  
  
I have many more surprises in store for you two. 


End file.
